


Return

by Fanfiction127



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Teen Titans - Freeform, Texting, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: After defeating the brotherhood of Evil, the titans split up. Well technically Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash not a call to be sidekicks and took the job, and somewhere in there Speedy got a clone? I dunno.However three years later a new villain has showed up, The Hero killer.Slow Updates





	1. Chapter 1

Brown hair sprawled lazily on a pillow, still damp and coated in water from the sudden downpour. Rain could be heard loudly against the window, droplets pounding against the downstairs doors.

The pool outside now lay drenched, water traveling out of the pool and into the surrounding yards. Loud booms screamed from the sky, followed by lightning coloring the early morning dusk. 

The hot August air mixed with the water, creating a shield of fog over the windows. The house in question lay dark and quit with the minor exception of an animal moving. 

Morning had yet to settle into the large two story apartment, and most likely wouldn't for the next few hours. But that didn't stop the alarm from going off. 

Jessica lay in bed, hair laid messily on a pillow. The brown locks slowly moved with her, complementing the sun kissed skin she had gained. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing a beautiful blue and green mix, spotted with dark blue freckles. Hiding behind it all hid a brilliant pink glow, illuminating nearly everything around her. Of course that beauty was nothing more than the remains of a life not yet forgotten. 

Jessica reached over, hitting the alarm off and say up. Tired blue eyes ran around the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. There wasn’t much in the room besides a large block carved into the wall, acting as a decoration point. Attached to that was a large wall mounted shelf, adding an industrial feeling to the room. On top of it laid small nick-nacks, a fake plant, and pictures of Marc and Daniel. The wall had a few paintings, small flags, and items hung up by old string and a nail. Next to the shelf, barely reaching above it, was the bed. The rest of  [ the room ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/794040978031862633/) wasn't anything special. 

Jessica reached over to the alarm, its vintage look still un-damaged. Turning it off she got up. 

The rain outside kept her from going outside, or from doing most things she would normally do at 5am. However was the daily message she got from the group chat. 

_ ‘Good morning everyone! Remember to have an amazing day!’-Bug Eyes _

_ Sunday 14th, 5:02 _

Jessica wasn’t sure why Kori sent the message everyday, but a part of her felt happy about it. 

_ ‘Morning Star. Downpour, doubt i'll get to do much today’-Pinky _

_ Sunday 14th 5:03 _

Jessica put her back down on the shelf, knowing no one else was going to be on till later. And with that, she began her usual schedule. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later and Jessica was finished. And like usual, the twins, Marc and Daniel, were up. 

“Talk to aunt Rachel yet?” Marc asked as he sat down. Identical to Daniel, he had a well built face, brown red hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. However unlike daniel, they let their hair grown out and cut the back, curling the front. Their style was different was well, with them liking a more mixed closet and daniel preferring the style of a guy. Daniel looked just as Marc did, with the minor difference that he didn't have his ears pierced, and he wore guys clothes rather than a mixed closet. 

“Not yet, planning on talking to her later tonight though.” Jessica handed a plate to each of the twins, allowing them to grab what they pleased. 

As the boys dug through the food, eating as much as two hyperactive speedsters would need to eat, Jessica moved into the living room. 

Unlike her room it was well decorated. Different art pieces, some of which she'd done, hung from the walls. A few photographs of her and the boys were in the wall, some nature shots Marc took, and even a few line sketches Daniel had done. The rest of the  [ room ](https://pin.it/ljbwnqv6xiox62) had been decorated with multiple blankets and pillows, very few adding up to be considered a theme. 

Jinx sat down on the couch, a small white cat sitting next to her. Behind her was another cat, a fairy red haired cat with gorgeous green brown eyes. It had it heads lying lazily on a small blanket against the window seat, rain could still be heard pouring against the glass. 

"Are we doing payroll today?" Daniel asked, coming out of the kitchen. Jessica thought about it for a while. While she trusted the boys with her life, she also knew there was a hero killer, as she named it, and wasn't prepared to lose one of the boys. Just last week Bushido had been the victim of one of her gruesome attacks. Luckily Cheshire had admitted him I'm a hospital, just another thing she owed her. 

"Not today, the new uniforms haven't been tested and with the Hero Killer on the list I don't want to risk sending the two of you into battle with untested suits." In all reality that was the truth. She knew the Hero Killer didn't just kill heroes, she had been killing higher ups, Congressmen, cops, just about anyone who could and would do the right thing. 

"After breakfast go try your suits on, see how it fits." The twins looked at each other excitedly and rushed into the dining room, undoubtedly scarfing down as much food as they could.

_ 'sorry to hear about that jinx'-Raven _

_ Sunday 14th 7:28 _

_ 'Let me guess, the twins r dying to get their suits on'-Samurai _

_ Sunday 14th 7:30 _

_ 'Told then they could try on their suits after breakfast lol, I can hear them from the living room XD'-Pinky  _

_ Sunday 14th 7:30 _

_ 'Should have seen Mel when I showed her her suit for the first time'-Raven  _

_ Sunday 14th 7:31 _

_ 'Kole and her first suit xD'-Stripes _

_ Sunday 14th 7:33  _

_ 'how tf r y'all up at 7am on a Sunday!'-Cowboy _

_ Thursday 14th 7:37 _

_ 'Why aren't you?'-Pinky _

_ Thursday 14th 7:37  _

_ 'why wouldn't we be'-Blondie _

_ Thursday 14th 7:37 _

_ 'cause we have a life'-Samurai _

_ Thursday 14th 7:38 _

_ '🙄'-Cowboy  _

_ Thursday 14th 7:39 _

A gust of wind blew past her, causing Jessica to drop the phone. A small ball of puf jumped up into her arms, a hiss escaping it's lips. 

Jessica continued to hold the cat, soothing it down. She picked up the phone and continued texting. 

_ 'And the twins have gone hay whire, wish me luck'-Pinky _

_ Thursday 14th 7:41 _

_ 'the irony of that sentence'-Stripes  _

_ Thursday 14th 7:41 _

_ 'cheshire your online! Can we get some photos of Lian??!'-GreenBean _

_ Thursday 14th 7:42 _

_ 'OMG YES!'-Samurai _

_ Thursday 14th 7:42 _

_ 'Tap to view images ( _ [ _ 1 _ ](https://pin.it/5evowe4vokx4kx) _ ) ( _ [ _ 2 _ ](https://pin.it/iylrmi5z4mecse) _ ) ( _ [ _ 3 _ ](https://pin.it/p2bqkt3zjo7u7i) _ )'-Samurai  _

_ Thursday 14th 7:48 _

_ 'Pride and Joy right there ^'-ArrowHead _

_ Thursday 14th 7:48  _

_ 'you two r goals👌ngl'-Kole _

_ Thursday 14th 7:49  _

_ 'Right ♥️'-AliensExist _

_ Thursday 14th 7:49  _

_ 'brb, twins r showing off their costume lol. Thx again @Stripes @Computer!'-Pinky _

_ Thursday 14th 7:51 _

The twins came running into the living room, a cold rush of air sprawling out against the walls. 

"So? What do you think?" Jinx asked. The twins looked at each other, both outfits looked similar but spoke in words that said  _ 'individuality' _ . 

First was Mas, aka Marcus "Marc" Rivers. Their uniform was made of a thin elastic type material, laced with different types of tech, all of which was unseen or heard off by the public. Their suit consisted of a baggy hood, covering their head, a breathing mask over their mouth, and a mask that covered their eyes, sealing them away from any dangerous chemicals. 

The uniform itself was a masterpiece. Jinx, Raven, and Bee had gone all out, preparing it with multiple spells, enchantments, and protections. There were special designs Marc's meant to outline their hisp, bust, and legs, showing off a more feminine design compared to their brother. 

Then there was Menos, aka Daniel Rivers. His uniform was meant to show off the more masculine side of the duo. Unlike Marc he didn't have a good or face mask, instead he had a state of the arc eye mask to which could spread across his face if needed. The suit in question wasn't made of a smooth, silk like material like Marc's, but rather a soft armor. Daniel was made to look both like spidermans suit, the flash, and captain America all rolled up into one. 

His hair was puffy and messy, different from its usual laid back look. And his muscular regions were more pronounced. However, despite the differences both suits had their similarities. 

They both had the symbols of Mas y Menos on the chest and they were both made with the same colors, black, white, and yellow. The tech was also the same, meaning they could communicate on special coms to each other, all while keeping their identities safe. Their gloves and shoes were both laced with special material. The gloves had a sticking mechanism used for climbing and the shows had padded protection, leading them to be safe even in harsh climates. 

"¡nos encanta señorita jinx!  _ (We love it miss jinx) _ " The twins yelled. "That's good, now go change before someone sees you" Jessica chuckled. 

Although all the windows were covered by blinds and curtains, and it was raining, Jessica could help but worry. She had been making this life for the past three years, all while looking after two meta humans. She couldn't risk it, and the twins knew that. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel Roth?" A voice asked politely. A woman, maybe 17,18ish, stood up. She had short curly hair, reaching just below her shoulders, and tan skin. Her eyes were a brilliant Hazel, with a darker crease all laced together with a deep amethyst. 

"Come this way Hun" The same lady spoke.

Rachel followed the woman to a back room where she was met with a young man, merely in his early 20's. "Thank you Claire" The lady from before, now known to be Claire, bowed her head and left the room. 

"Rachel, what brings you all the way out to Coast City, Rio getting a little too boring for you" The man chuckled, his pearly whites teeth shining brightly from the open window. 

"Not in a million years Vic, besides I'm just here for a little business." Chuckled Rachel. 

"And you came to see an old friend? How kind of you" Victor's higher exterior melted away as a more childlike side of him came out. It reminded Rachel of her time in the Titans, how he had always been the bigger sibling she needed. "I suppose." She stated loosely. 

"But in all seriousness." She paused. Taking in a deep breath she grabbed a file out of her purse. "I'm here for the Hero Killer. I know the Justice league isn't going to do anything about it, but could you at least talk to them about it?" She pleaded.

Victor looked at the file, all to familiar with what was in it. "You know they aren't going to do anything until it affects them." 

"I'm aware" 

"I could get younger justice on i-"

"No" she cut him off. "Robin may have been negligent in the past but you saw how he was with Slade. This will just be another case of that. Even if he has managed to relax." She stopped for a moment, thinking of what words she could use. 

"I just came here to ask if there was something you could do. Make it official? Hell even give us information you may have on her." 

"Rae" Victor warned, his voice getting dangerously low. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Sent me a copy of what you got and I'll have Jess send a ping to everyone for a meeting." He breathed. 

"That's all I can ask for." As Rachel got up she was stopped. "The the kids I said hi?" 

"...always. Tell Karen I said the same" With that Rachel left, a noticeably dislikeable taste in her mouth. 

Walking out of the building Rachel was welcomed with the harsh Central City wind of early morning Missouri. Her hair flew back wildly as it hit her, the smell of smoke and grass invading her senses. But she continued her walk nonetheless. 

Being in Central City wasn't one of the best places to be, especially for an ex-titan such as herself. 

The truth was, the Justice League never liked the Teen Titans. So many things were off regulation for the group that it made them mad. But in the end the Justice League won, they always won.

However being in Central or Gotham was a red flag for most ex-titans. Gotham was home to Batman, the only guy in the league who's not afraid of the demon Rachel was. But Central was home to the Flash. Sure he wasn't as big of a bother as Bats, but he did know his way around the city better than anyone else. And that was a problem for visiting metas. 

Rachel continued her walk, reaching the smaller side of Central in no time. A small coffee shop lay just around the corner. 

"Hello Miss what can I get for you?" A lady asked. She was lighter in skin, fairly pale, but nice on the eyes. 

"Just a Jasmine please." The faint reply of a 'coming right up' was heard and she took the time to look around. 

The place was fairly lit up, very much on the hipster emo side. It was welcoming almost. 

"Her eyes go miss, that'll be $4.75" She paid for the drink and had a seat next to the window. 

It was still early, barely even 8 am yet, but the streets were already packed. People were trying to get to work early, hoping to not run into a rampant meta trying to destroy the city, something Central was well known for. 

A ring coming from her phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Mom!" A loud squeak came, most likely Timmy trying to grab the phone. 

"Hey momma!" Teethers voice came. 

"Hey guys, everything alright?" Rachel asked, hoping not to get too much attention from anyone around her. Luckily she didn't seem to be the only one on a phone call. 

"Everything fine, we just wanted to check in-" Melvin was cut off by an enthusiastic Timmy "What's Central like?!" He yelled, breathing harshly into the phone. 

"It's nice, a little too busy though. And no metas either." Rachel chuckled, glad nothing had happened.

"Hmm cool, did Cy- WILL YOU TO STOP FOR ONE SECOND!" Laughter could be heard in the background as two sets of feet ran away. "Sorry Raven, what did Cyborg say on the case?" 

Rachel breathed in for a moment. "He doubts JL would take it seriously but he said he'd out a word in. I sent him a copy of what we got but he doesn't think it'll be enough until it affects them." She sighed, knowing they weren't going to take it seriously. The Titans may have Cyborg, a member of the league, on their side but they knew it wasn't enough. 

"I see…well how was he?" Melvin asked, her voice going back to it's usual happy tone. 

"Vic said hi, and I haven't seen bumble bee yet but I doubt I will, what with her busy running a company" The two chuckled, knowing how perfect bee was at leading. 

"Think she could put in a good word? She is a trainer for YJ" 

"You know she hates that job. And she was only given the job by Vic." 

"She deserved it though. She's one of the best trainers I've had" Melvin hissed. She may appear sweet but she was nothing if not dangerous. 

Rachel noticed the streets had began to clear up, telling her it was time to get going. "I gotta go. See you when I get to Kansas" Melivin said a quick goodbye and the two hung up.

Rachel threw away the cup and started walking again. In a nearly packed lot lay multiple cars and a single motorcycle, navy blue with black accessories. 

Rachel got onto it, stuffing her purse into the back compartment and road off, hoping that something good had happened during this trip.


	4. Chapter 4

(Just gonna put out there that i'm sorry from jumping all over the place with perspectives. I have a plan but I gotta get passed all of the poorly written dialogue first) 

It had been well over an hour since Raven had left, yet Cyborg had been frozen, looking at the small folder in front of him. Perhaps it had just been the weight it carried, or maybe it was the aura that surrounded it. 

"Mr.Stone?" A voice came, throwing him out of the trance. Victor looked up, seeing Claire standing in front of him. Her blond hair in a high ponytail and glasses sitting loosely on her nose. "You have a call from a Clark Kent?” She paused, examining him, “Corporate wanted you to sign these expenses reports." She sat the papers down on the desk, smiling at him as she did so. 

Her pearly white teeth shone perfectly, and her outfit without a wrinkle. "If that's all then your excused. Thank you Claire" He answered, a bit of sass breaking through. 

Claire's face dropped, anger slightly filling over. With gritted teeth she answered half-assed "Your welcome Mr.Stone." She drew out the last of it, hoping it somewhat of a rise out of him. But it didn’t, it never did. 

Claire smiled once more, lighting up the room, but darkening just as much. Lucky for Victor she left right after, taking the tension with her. 

Signing the reports were simple and sent out easily. However reading over the small folder Rachel had given him was not. It was all hypothetical, nothing true or false. The only thing that was true was how she killed. Each victim had a large circle on them, the initials H.K. in it. So far the only one to survive an attack had been Bushido, to which he nearly died.

However, he had been notified that, unlike the other victims, Bushido had no cross mark over this throat. Making the incident a warning shot, one the Hero Killer knew only the Titans would respond to.

"Echo ...call Karen Beacher" Cyborg called out. The faint noise of dialing echoed through the room. 

"Hey Vic what's up?" Bee answered. 

"Hey Beecher, can you meet me for lunch. Rachel stopped by to give me what she had on case 587.328.922" There was silence on the other end, no noise could be heard around them but the cars that would pass each other's buildings. "Yea sure”

\------------------------------------------

"The what?" Wonder Woman asked, disbelief cold and hard in her voice. 

"The Hero Killer. Recent events surrounding multiple higher ups deaths have come to my attention. I believe we should strive to stop her" Cyborg stated. By first glance he appeared calm, but deeper in he was such. 

"This is ridiculous" Batman grumbled, the dark energy to which surrounded him slowly spreading throughout the room. “Pardon me, but its not. She is dangerous, here's a photo of her most recent victim. 

A photo came up on the screen. Bushidos body lay, scratched and marked, on a cot. The large mark on his back was purple, dried blood surrounding it. Several old marks were around it from past years of service,but they didn’t need to know that. 

“This is her most recent victim all the way in Japan.” Cyborg emphasized. 

People at the table began talking, mouths moving as fast as the flash. “We can send Y.J. on her. Seeing as it hasn’t made national news yet it doesn't seem quite important enough for us to get involved.” 

“Dana-”

“Don’t.” Superman spoke out. “We’ve made our decision. We’ll inform them on the details, and seeing as you brought this matter to our attention, we’ll allow you to lead the mission.” 

Cyborg looked out at the surrounding Justice League members. They all had a blank face, something they had all gained through years of meetings, assignments, and fighting. Of course he knew they weren’t usually like this. 

“Thank you for your decision” Although he was mad about the decision, Cyborg knew getting involved meant he could institut others, outsiders, into the mix. 

“If that's all, meeting agerened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my book, I'm kind of a bad writer so thank you!


End file.
